One Night
Summary * Daniel and friends go on vacation and meet the Cheongliang fam * Jace and Johan work together to destroy the Cheongliang branch of Hostel A * Jay's dad attempts to expose Crystal's dad Plot Chapter 258 The leader of the train perverts takes a swing at Daniel but he catches all his punches. Embarassed, he continues to fight him until Crystal knocks him out. She notices that the two Daniels were present at the same time and becomes suspicious of him. In a restaurant Jace is seated with the Hostel girl, and Johan is seated at a further table watching them. Jace is upset at the girl, but comforts her when she begins to cry. They are interrupted by Seth Lee, who comes to take the girl away. Jace is conflicted about whether to pursue her, because he is alone in this new town. Jace buys Johan food and tries to convince him to help destroy the Cheongliang branch. Johan is not listening because he came to watch the news. He rejects Jace's offer because he resembles Jin Jang, and leaves without paying the bill. Jace is about to give up on the girl when the cashier mentions the sad state of the girls who are used by Hostel. Meanwhile, on the beach, Daniel and his friends are having fun and he is thankful for not having to fight. At night Jace finally decides to pursue the girl, lamenting that he is a romantic. He has beaten some Hostel members and is cornered into an alleyway. They decide to attack him but they are beaten by Johan. Jace reveals that a while after they met at the restaurant Johan reconsidered and decided to help Jace. The terms of the agreement are written in a contract under the title "One Night", with the following conditions: # Johan will help Jace for 12 hours # Jace will pay the bill Olly left for Johan. # Jace is the leader of this mission Chapter 259 In a flashback of that day, Jace and Johan are seated in a cafe coming up with the terms to the agreement. Jace is worried about Johan agreeing to fight for him because of he looks innocent and naive but soon he finds out that Johan is a vicious fighter, smashing people into the ground and stealing their shoes. He recalls that Johan never had a right hand man compared to other gangs, and wonders what would happen to Burn Knuckles if Johan hadn't been betrayed by his gang. Jace asks a Hostel member about where the girl is and is told she is at the tea house. He tells Johan and he decides to head over and beat everyone up. Jace protests that he needs a strategy, and when Johan refuses he reminds him that he is in charge. He comes up with a diversion plan: Johan will get information from inside Hostel and he will get the information externally. Johan is annoyed but agrees, and Jace is worried if impulsiveness will be a problem. On the beach Zack is frantically looking for Mira. He finds her but she refuses to show him her swimwear, causing him distress. Hostel A hears about Jace taking heading to the tea house, and the girl realizes Jace is coming to save her. Seth tells them not to worry, because Brett is the head of the tea house. At the tea house Jace is disguised as a guy from the Workers looking for a girl. Brett offers him some of the girls he has and physically abuses them, pulling one by their hair. Jace tells Brett to stop and he reveals that he knows he is a member of the Burn Knuckles, and surrounds Jace with his men. Brett becomes annoyed at the girl he is holding and tries to hit her with an ashtray, but the tray is kicked out of his hands by the other girl he sat next to, who is actually Johan in disguise. One of the men decides to sexually harass Johan, and Johan tells Jace he is done following the plan. Chapter 260 Jace tries to get Johan to calm down but the men snicker at him, causing him to snap and start attacking everyone. Jace gets the information from another Hostel member who tells him that the girl is actually at the gambling house. He is eager to tell Johan the news when he notices that Johan's hand was damaged from the fight. He remembers Vasco telling him a long time ago that he felt sorry for Johan because he was lonely. Jace offers Johan a bandage for his hands but Johan tosses it in the dirt, saying he doesn't need any help. At Jay's beach house Zack is lighting a firecracker. Zoe complains and he throws a tantrum about being able to do it on his own. The sparks singe the clothes of the Cheongliang fam, who angrily ask them what they are going to do about burning their clothes. Daniel worries that they are going to finally get into a fight. Back at Hostel headquarters Seth Lee hears that Brett lost. Justin Peng and Chuck Kwak tell him not to worry because Jace is with Vasco, and Vasco is not as strong as Seth. They decide to meet them at the gambling house. On the way there, Jace asks Johan how he managed to get so strong during his fights, and if he has any friends. Johan lists his dogs' names and asks Jace the same question. Jace mentions the Burn Knuckles and talks at length about Vasco and how he misses him. Johan becomes jealous of his admiration for Vasco and proceeds to show off his strength by beating the gatekeepers of the building, claiming that he is better than Vasco. Jace disagrees and calls his behavior childish. They argue until Jace is punched by Seth Lee, who asks if Johan is Vasco. Jace is surprised at how powerful the shot was. Johan offers to help him up and Jace hands him the bandage, thinking that he, Johan and Vasco could have been good friends. He is attacked again by Seth, leaving Johan shocked. When Seth continues to confuse Johan for Vasco he puts on the bandage and copies Vasco's stance, saying he will show Seth what Vasco is really like. Chapter 261 Jace is confused as to how Johan will fight like Vasco. Seth is unimpressed by Johan and challenges him to a thumb war. He is known in his region as a thumb crusher with tremendous strength, and Johan looks fragile enough to break. However, Johan is stronger than Seth thinks, so Seth decides to fight him. Johan endures his hits and knocks him out, saying the only reason he doesn't fight like Vasco is that he doesn't his style. Jace realizes how much stronger Johan has become, and Johan commands Seth's underlings to help Jace up. In the gambling house, the uncles are warned that Jace is on his way. They are unconcerned, as they just defeated the entire gambling house. They say that they can take anyone on with their skills, even if it is Vasco. As Jace and Johan make their way, Jace tries to warn Johan of the skills of the uncles. Johan isn't paying attention, causing Jace to be worried. As they enter the building the men are frozen in their places, out of fear of Johan. He realizes how much he underestimated the reputation that Johan has built during his God Dog years. He walks the girl out of the room and into the arms of Jace. He thanks Johan and asks him to help beat up the duo, but he refuses because his contract is over. Jace wonders what Johan's true motives were as he disappears again. The next day is the day of the meeting between the CEOs of HNH and H groups. As the CEO of HNH group makes his way down the road, Johan waits for him in an alley. He knows the CEO has the means to cure his mother, and Johan has all the money. He waits until the man approaches and greets him nervously. The night before, Daniel and the others have made peace with the Cheongliang fam and they are sitting at a bonfire together. Zack mentions that their shades remind him of Vin, and the Cheongliang fam are suddenly alert. Elsewhere, Vin and Mary are reminiscing about the Cheongliang fam. Mary is excited to meet them, but Vin has a bad feeling. It is proven to be correct when the Cheongliang fam attack Daniel's friends. Chapter 262 The Cheongliang fam demand to know where Vin is, and Daniel clarifies that they are not friends. MC Pesticides is relieved to hear of it and lets go of Daniel, but MC Rice Bag continues to harass Zack. While watching them quarrel, Daniel tells MC Pesticides that his friend is in danger because Zack is a skilled boxer. He is unconcerned because his friend is also skilled, flipping Zack on his head. Zack rushes MC Rice Bag and lifts him up in an effort to prove his strength. They are both lifted by MC Pesticides, who tells Zack he will punish him. Daniel tells them to stop and then flips all three of them, surprising Jay. MC Pesticides compares his strength to Mary, and wonders how Daniel can be so strong. Daniel is concerned that are outnumbered but then sees MC Pesticides running away, screaming about a monster. Then the remaining members of Cheongliang fam are flipped by Mary, the monster. She berates them for fighting, and when they ask if she came alone she reveals that she did not. The next day, the two CEOs finally meet in Cheongliang. Jay's father compliments Crystal's father on how fast he is climbing up the ranks, and warns him not to get greedy. He implies that he suspects the other CEO is using children to collect money for him, and that he will expose him one day. Crystal's father realizes that the crew business is becoming dangerous for him, and is thinking of stopping it. He comes across Johan waiting for him in the alleyway. He asks if Johan knows him and Johan stammers out his request. The CEO ignores him and turns to his men, telling them that this is the reason why the crew business was too messy and dangerous for him to continue. He tells Goo to take care of this mess and the latter kicks Johan's backpack, scattering his money all over the alley. Goo tells Johan he cannot be seen with the CEO, and that he is naïve for trying to negotiate with him. Johan is enraged that Goo stepped on his money and orders him to pick him up. Goo is surprised that Johan would have the guts to challenge him, then notices that Johan's aura has changed and he looks deadlier than he used to. Chapter 263 Johan does not hesitate to attack Goo, hitting him with all he's got. Goo gets up but is knocked down again and again by Johan as he showcases skills from Vasco, Jake and Gun. Goo realizes how dangerous Johan has become when he copies Gun's punch. On his final blow Johan is shocked to see that he has missed Goo, and Goo quickly recovers. He is surprised to see that Johan missed his last shot because he looked so determined. Goo mentions that he initially wanted to be friends with Johan, but decided against it because Johan is a "momma's boy". He ends the battle by beating Johan unconscious with a stick. Elsewhere Jace gives the hostel girl his number, and she asks him out to eat. He then spots Vasco coming towards him with the bear family he made on the road to Cheongliang. Vasco gives him the sausage bars, and proudly tells Jace of his trials getting to Cheongliang. Jace fills him in on what happened last night and Vasco apologizes for not being there, but he disagrees with Jace that Johan helped him out for the money. Instead he thinks that the reason Johan helped Jace that night was so he would have a friend for the night. As he leaves Johan in the alleyway, Goo says Johan may have a shot at beating Gun in the future. Mary reveals that her companions are the middle school judo club who coincidentally all look the same. The men angrily ask where Vin is and she tells them that he ran back to Seoul, because he was afraid they might kill him. She asks about MC Pesticides and is told that he ran away because he was scared of her. She is a bit upset because she wanted to see him. In the daytime MC Pesticides passes his test to join Hostel A by lifting a motorcycle with the uncles on it. He tells them he will bring the rest of Cheongliang fam along, and asks about the other uncle, James Gong. It turns out he is on vacation with Jasmine and the two of them stole Olly's bike. They are oblivious to the drama occurring within the Cheongliang branch. In Korea's juvenile prison a rehablitation program is established by Hyunwoo Kim, a psychologist. He wants to prove that children can be changed for the better, but is disheartened when he sees the menacing looks of the inmates. He begins his evaluation with Jiho Park, who is there for attempted murder. Vasco's Mini Adventures The title cards for the One Night Arc tell the story of Vasco from the time he missed the train to when he finally arrived. The cards begin in the Hostel Branch arc and events occur in this order: * Part 1: Vasco is unconscious in the woods, and is found by a bear. * Part 2: Vasco is fed by the mother bear, who takes him into her family * Part 3: Vasco protects the bears from poachers * Part 4: Vasco meets his master Brekdak, who is working as a poacher * Part 5: Vasco trains in Muay Thai with his master and is spied upon by the bears * Part 6: Vasco is gifted the "golden mongkol" and leaves with the bears to find Jace * Part 7: He gives Jace the sausage bars, which are beyond rotten at this point Notes * The style of the title cards is very similar to the One Piece manga's drawings of Buggy's adventures * This arc may or may not be a reference to a one night stand Category:Plot